Juno-Seto Port. d'Alba
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850166 |no = 8186 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Allarmata, Juno-Seto si mise diligentemente a cercare una soluzione per salvare il suo mondo da un simile destino. Non riuscì a trovarne alcuna. Come ultima risorsa, portò i suoi sudditi senzienti nelle profonde viscere della terra, abbandonando la superficie per poter guadagnare tempo. Con tutti gli elementali della luce del mondo come vittime sacrificali, esercitò quel che rimaneva della sua immensa energia e avvolse il suo mondo in una barriera protettiva. Questo disperato atto finale si rivelò un raggio di speranza, poiché Juno-Seto entrò in contatto con una divinità di un altro piano di esistenza chiamata Zeruiah che le offrì il suo aiuto. Il Vuoto Devastante si infranse contro la barriera, indebolendola rapidamente. Con il destino tragico del mondo in mano, Juno-Seto si collegò a Zeruiah e stabilì un portale dimensionale che consentì agli abitanti del suo mondo di fuggire verso Grand Gaia, insieme a un Seme Divino che custodiva una porzione dell'anima di Juno-Seto. Juno-Seto rimase indietro e usò le forze che le rimanevano per ritardare l'inevitabile il più a lungo possibile. |summon = Mio caro Evocatore, sacrificherò tutto ciò che sono per proteggerti dal male. |fusion =Mi chiedi quale sia il mio passatempo? Bere questa divina ambrosia! Dovresti provarla anche tu! |evolution = Lo splendore si promana da me. Ringiovanisco completamente... Io sono Juno-Seto. |hp_base = 5009 |atk_base = 1651 |def_base = 1723 |rec_base = 2016 |hp_lord = 7155 |atk_lord = 2358 |def_lord = 2462 |rec_lord = 2880 |hp_anima = 8047 |rec_anima = 2642 |atk_breaker = 2598 |def_breaker = 2222 |atk_guardian = 2118 |def_guardian = 2702 |rec_guardian = 2880 |hp_oracle = 7095 |def_oracle = 2358 |rec_oracle = 3240 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 40 |ls = Luminosità immortale |lsdescription =+50% REC e PS massimi; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB; probabile resistenza contro 1 attacco KO; annulla l'effetto Ignora DIF |lsnote = 4~6 BC on hit, 20% chance to resist 1 KO |lseffect =* * |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Lampo solare |bbdescription = Potente combo di 13 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; riduzione danni del 50% per 1 turno e ripristino graduale dei PS per 3 turni |bbnote = Heals 3000~3500 HP + 10% of target's Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Lacrime dello splendore |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; riduzione danni del 50% per 1 turno; ripristino graduale dei PS per 3 turni; leggera probabilità di far riprendere gli alleati da KO; considerevole aumento dei PS massimi |sbbnote = Heals 3500~4000 HP + 10% of target's Rec, 10% chance to revive with 20% HP filled, 20% boost to Max HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Metamorfosi arcaica |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; ripristina completamente i PS per 3 turni; notevole probabilità di far riprendere gli alleati da KO; attiva la barriera di luce |ubbnote = 75% chance to revive allies with full HP, 20,000 HP Barrier |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Alba perenne |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge effetto Barriera di luce a BB/SBB per 3 turni; aumenta REC in proporzione inversa al livello di PS |esnote = 1,500 HP barrier, +1.5% boost to Rec per 1% HP lost (150% max) |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * con il 20% PS * |sbb10 =* * * * con il 20% PS * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 850165 |evointo = 850167 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50122 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 4500000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare =2 |notes = |addcat = Fioritura Precoce |addcatname = Juno 7 }}